eldaryaguardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianni
"You didn't think this through, now did you?" Arianni is the Captain of the Shadow Guard . Past Arianni’s real name is Skia. Skia’s parents are Hades and Persephone. Skia was born with demonic horns, wings, and a tail. After seeing the other gods reactions’, it was decided that Skia would grow up with her mother in the Underworld. As Skia grew up, her abilities surfaced. Her abilities best fit the Underworld, and after maturing a bit, Skia quickly grew into being the Goddess of Shadows. During Skia’s first visit to Zeus on top of Mount Olympus, Ares granted Skia the ability to shapeshift, so she could hide her “flawed” features. Skia was first given the task to guard gates of Tartarus in the Underworld. She grew quickly bored of this task and “accidently” let one of the prisoned Titans out. This caused the first war between Titans and Gods. Skia fought with Ares on the God side, winning easily, but not without a sharp blow to her right eye. After finding out the cause behind the war, Zeus banished Skia away from the Olympians as a punishment. She was sent to Earth, and she lived for hundreds of years as an immortal faery named Arianni. She helped fight the wars that were created until the biggest war of them all, when the humans drove all faeries away from Earth. Arianni managed to remain since she looked the most human-like, however, she moved across the globe to avoid suspicion. She was chasing a wanted criminal through the streets, and he led her into a dark forest. Arianni lost sight of him until he appeared behind her and said, “I know who you are”. Arianni turned around and before she could react, he pushed her into a mushroom circle, where she appeared in Eldarya. Race Arianni is the a Greek Goddess. She's the daughter of Hades and Persephone, and she is known as the Goddess of Shadows. Powers and Weaknesses Powers Arianni has the ability to create darkness around her. She can see perfectly well in the dark; in fact, she can move faster in the dark than in the light, and she is stronger. Arianni is immortal, which is an ability all gods and goddesses have. She can only die from normal occur Arianni can shapeshift, however, she can only use this to transform between her true form and her normal form. Weaknesses First of all, Arianni's biggest weakness is in the hands of Gods and Titans. They are the only ones who can kill her using normal means. Secondly, Arianni is weak to powerful light magic. The sun does not hurt her, however, light magic users can kill her easiest, and even the crystal hurts to touch. Appearance Normal Form Arianni is tall and slim, and she has quite a bit of muscle mass. Her abs compliment her relatively large breasts, and she likes to show them off wherever possible. Even though her mother had dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, Arianni was told that she got her pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes from her father. True Form In her winged form, Arianni has black eyes with red pupils. Black and red horns emerge out from the top of her skull, a pair of black wings emerge from her lower back, and a dark red tail emerges from her lower back. Arianni has a pair of black wings that come out of the middle of her back. Personality Arianni is outgoing, stubborn, and ambitious. She is quite the narcissist, and she likes to show off her body. Arianni mostly sticks to a color scheme consisting of a combination of red, gold, grey, and black. She likes skin tight and revealing clothing. She can be childish at times, pulling pranks on others, but when she's working, she's serious. Only those who gain Arianni's full trust (which is two people) know of her true form and her true personality. Though everything else about her personality still applies, only those people get to see how evil Arianni truly is. She is cold and ruthless to her enemies, and she loves to "gather souls for Uncle Hades". Relationships Ezarel Arianni disliked Ezarel at first, since he was constantly mean to her. As time went on, however, Arianni got used to the teasing and started teasing back. They became the top pranksters, and grew to become good friends because of it. Nevra Since Nevra is Arianni's boss, and she is Captain, the two work closely with one another. Arianni greatly respects everything Nevra does for her and the rest of the Shadow Guard members. Before she was in any guard, Arianni disliked his flirting. But once they grew to know each other, the flirting calmed down quite a bit, and the two became good friends. One day, Nevra was extremely thirsty because he had run out of blood to drink. Arianni quickly offered her blood to him, since she heals rather quickly. Nevra reluctantly agreed. They went to her bedroom to do this, and she laid down to let him drink as much as he wanted. He drank her blood, then laid down next to her. Arianni rested her head in the groove of his neck and shoulder. Nevra winked at her, saying that he usually doesn't lay down next to a "beautiful girl" for nothing. Arianni giggled and kissed his chin. One thing led to another, and the two became closer than ever. They decided to make this a monthly routine. The also decided to keep it a secret and not to further their relationship, because of their roles in the Shadow Guard. The two are best friends, and they know everything about each other, including each other's crush. Valkyon Arianni doesn't care much for Valkyon. He is quite quiet and seems to ignore her most of the time. Spending time with Nevra and Ezarel usually means spending time with Valkyon as well, though, so she grew to know him eventually. It took time though, as he was very slow to open up to her. They're now friends somewhat, and he helps her keep up with her fighting skills. Leiftan Arianni is great friends with Leiftan. When she first arrived and was imprisoned, Leiftan argued against her being locked in the cell. She was thankful for that and decided to try to get to know him. He wasn't around much at first, as he seemed always busy working with the Light Guard. But after months of being there, Arianni eventually grew to know the blonde man, and he started spending more time with her. Arianni started developing a crush on him the day that he saved her from drowning. After the mermaid potion wore off too quickly, Arianni woke to Leiftan performing CPR on her. After coming to, she quickly blushed and avoided gaze with him. She had never had a feeling toward another person like the feeling she started getting toward Leiftan. One day, while on a midnight stroll through the woods, Arianni finds out about Leiftan's secret. She decides to join his squad, and they became a duo like Bonnie and Clyde. She had a crush on him for months after that, and it started growing more and more. It wasn't until Valentines day the following year that they became a couple. Miiko Miiko seemed very strict at first, but Arianni soon realized why. She seems like the mother of the kingdom, with having to deal with the boys all the time. Arianni grew to have great respect for Miiko, and she often goes to Miiko for her troubles, whether it be work related or personal dilemmas. Jamon Arianni disliked Jamon at first. He was quite scary to be around, and he was always acting strict. Once he got to know her he lightened up, and Arianni felt less nervous to be around him. She still doesn't care for him, however. Ykhar Arianni and Ykhar are great friends. Arianni goes to Ykhar for "girl troubles", and they often talk about random things from books to gossip to boys. Alajea From the day they first met until now, Arianni greatly dislikes Alajea. Arianni feels that Alajea is quite annoying to be around, and Alajea always tries to push herself into conversations and picnics. Ewelein Ewelein was the first person Arianni met. She was very kind toward Arianni, although they were strangers. Ewelein cured Arianni's broken leg before sending her to Miiko, because Ewelein knew that Arianni would be imprisoned without a chance to heal first. Because Ewelein is an elf, Arianni feels most comfortable around her, and she feels that the two are like sisters. Keroshane Keroshane taught Arianni everything she needed and wanted to know about Eldarya and the Land of El. At first he was reluctant to teach her many things, but she grew an interest over time, and he became her teacher, helping her with the history of Eldarya, and common knowledge of the geography around them. Chrome Arianni met Chrome while she was on her first mission with Nevra. Seeing their interations with one another, she laughed, thinking that they seem like brotherly rivals. Arianni was shocked to find out that Chrome is in the Shadow Guard, just like her. After she started noticing him around during guard meetings, she chose to do a few missions with him. No mission with him ended in perfect success, however. They aren't the closest, but Arianni teases him now and then about his lack of mission skills, and they tend to be like siblings. Karenn Arianni doesn't like Karenn all too well. She learned quickly to control what she says while Karenn is around, as Arianni doesn't like gossipers. But she can't hate Karenn, considering she's Nevra's sister, after all. Companions Maru On one gloomy morning, Arianni snuck out of the palace walls and explored into the nearby forest with a book. She sat down near a syrupy tree, opened the book that Ykhar had let her borrow, when a black cat-like creature rubbed against her whilst purring. This companion had to be just born, as it was very small and famished. Arianni quickly took this feline to Keroshane, who pointed out to her that this is a baby Ciralak. Since it was about time that Arianni had received her first companion, and seeing that the two have already bonded, Keroshane entrusted Arianni of this newly born creature. Maru is usually seen napping on Arianni's bed, but on the few hours of the day that she's awake she is by Arianni's side. Elaine and Tegan Arianni was walking through the deep woods with Maru when she heard some commotion. She followed the noise to see an adult Danalasm fighting a large black dog. Knowing this dog from a previous encounter, she quickly went to the Danalasms aide, fighting the black dog until it ran away. The injured Danalasm, however, passed away, despite Arianni's helping ability. She noticed that there were two babies nearby, and decided to take care of them for their mother. The pair is a girl and a boy, who she named Elaine and Tegan, respectively. Elaine is stubborn, much like Maru, and those two always play together in Arianni's room. Tegan is a good little boy, and he is always at Arianni's side no matter what. Nami Nami is Arianni's Owlett, of which was a Christmas gift from the Purrekos. She is very stubborn and likes to do things her own way, so Arianni normally just leaves her to do whatever she wants. Nami is usually found with Amaia partnering and pestering the other companions. Trivia * When Arianni is sad, she will sit alone in "her spot", which is an area on the northeastern side behind the palace. She likes to sit on the edge of the cliff and listen to the crashing waves. * Arianni likes to write songs and is a good singer, but she can't play an instrument to save her life. * Arianni is quite clumsy when she's casually walking around. Category:Guardians A-C Category:Ezarel Category:Shadow Guard Category:Female